Dragon Ball Timeline
This page consists of the official timeline of the Dragon Ball metaseries based on the manga by Akira Toriyama.The timeline is provided by Toei Doga in Daizenshuu #7 and in the "DBGT Perfect File" books While some events and characters not canonical to the original manga are given (Garlic Jr., Cooler, Pikkon, Dragon Ball GT, etc.), others, such as all other movie and filler characters and their history, have been included. The events of the Future Trunks' alternate timeline and Cell's alternate timeline are also included and clearly noted. It should be noted that, while the Dragon World commonly uses a B.C. and A.D. calender system, there does not seem to be any significant events (such as the birth of a religious figure like Christ) to justify such a change. However, the use of Anno Domini and Before Christ are largely fan given, to avoid confusion and make judging the timeline easier. Official guides such as the Daizenshuu use the terms Age and Before Age. The Dragon Ball Wiki uses the Age and Before Age (B.C.A., meaning Before Common Age) to help avoid the confusion and stay truer to original works. Pre Dragon Ball *'Over 100 million years B.C.A' :Earliest Kais are thought to exist.Daizenshuu 7 *'About 75 Million years B.C.A' :The 15th generation Supreme Kai, Old Kai, is sealed into the Z Sword. *'About 5 Million years B.C.A' :The evil wizard Bibidi is successful in creating the mighty Majin Buu. The monster destroys thousands of planets in the following years. Two of the five Supreme Kais are killed by the monster. South Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai are absorbed, adding an aspect of good to him, as well as changing his appearance. East Supreme Kai manages to kill Bibidi and leaves Buu's shell on Earth. *'Tens of thousands of years B.C.A' :Annin begins her service of protecting the Furnace of Eight Divinations on the border between the living world and the "Other World". *'Approximately 6233 B.C.A ' :Mijorin protects his planet when he fends off an army of evil invaders."Tournament Begins" *'4237 B.C.A' :Garlic Jr.'s ancestors migrate to the Earth from their home, the Makyo Star. *'2833 B.C.A' :Sarta protects his planet from deadly meteorites. *'739 B.C.A' :Princess Snake becomes the princess of Snake Way, and settles in her castle along-side of it. *'251 B.C.A' :Hirudegarn is reborn by the power of the Kashvar on the planet Konats, sparking the Hirudegarn war. A Konatsian Wizard, Tapion and Minosha defeat Hirudegarn with an enchanted sword and magical ocarinas. Tapion and Minosha are locked into music boxes and are sent to completely opposite sides of the universe. *'Approximately 238 B.C.A' :The Original Super Saiyan appears and wreaks havoc across the universe. *'237 B.C.A' :Turtle is born."Krillin's Proposal" *'Approximately 50 B.C.A' :Korin is born."Korin Tower" *'Approximately 250 Age' :Fortuneteller Baba begins her fortune telling business. *'261 Age' :King Yemma travels the Snake Way to get training from King Kai. Princess Snake meets him and falls in love. :On Namek, violent storms ravage the planet and destroy many of the life giving Ajisa plants, causing a drought. Katas sends his son away on a space ship to avoid death, but the storms stop and no one follows the child. All Nameks, except for Guru, perished. The child faces problems and is forced to make a landing on the planet Earth. The young Namek's name is unknown. *'430 Age' :Master Roshi is born. *'431 Age' :The nameless son of Katas becomes the apprentice of Earth's current Kami, along with Garlic. *'448 Age' :Master Roshi turns 18 and continues training under Mutaito. He falls in love with Fan-Fan. *'Approximately 450 Age' :Master Roshi climbs Korin Tower and reaches the top. He starts training with Korin to obtain the Sacred Water. *'Approximately 453 Age' :Master Roshi is able to retrieve the Sacred Water from Korin, after three years of trying. *'459 Age' :Master Shens brother, Mercenary Tao, is born. *'461 Age' :Garlic tries to take over the Earth in response to Earth's Kami not choosing him as his successor. He is defeated and trapped by Kami. The child of Katas is the chosen one and ascends to the throne of Kami after separating himself from the evil in his being. :The evil in Kami's being separates and forms King Piccolo. The King Piccolo wars begin. Piccolo leads a reign of terror across the Earth, but is sealed in the Denshi Jar by Mutaito's Mafuba technique. Mutaito dies as a result of performing the move. *'467 Age' :The four Kais of the north quadrant get together for one of their few reunions. *'470 Age' :Kami creates the Dragonballs.DBZGT Legacy > Complete Character Guide: S *'474 Age' :The demon king Dabura inspects the Earth. *'Approximately 550 Age' :The first Saiyans land on Planet Plant (later to be known as Planet Vegeta) in a mysterious ship. *'553 Age' :Master Roshi starts his world famous collection of dirty magazines. *'Approximately 650 Age' :Roshi finds the 3-Star Dragon Ball washed up on his beach. *'650 Age May 7th' :The first Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. *'658 Age' :Grandpa Gohan is born. *'662 Age' :Kami tells Mr. Popo what he remembers about his childhood. :Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu arrive on a planet conquered by the Saiyans from 100 years in the future from Kami's time room. *'698 Age' :Boss Rabbit is born. *'Approximately 700 Age' :Dr. Brief is born.DBZGT Legacy > Complete Character Guide: D *'715 Age' :Emperor Pilaf is born. *'720-730 Age' :The Saiyan-Tuffle war takes place. Tuffle scientist Dr. Raichi is killed. The Tuffles are completely destroyed by the Saiyans. The Saiyans take control of the planet and rename it Planet Vegeta. The Saiyans are approached by the Arcosians and offered technology in exchange for help finding a new world for the Arcosians to live on. The Saiyans begin space travel and meet aliens from other planets. *'722 Age' :General Blue from the Red Ribbon Army is born. :Senbei Norimaki is born. *'726 Age' :Ranfan is born.DBZGT Legacy > Complete Character Guide: R *'730 Age' :Mercenary Tao begins his career as a mercenary. *'731 Age' :The Saiyans are annexed by the galactic overlord Frieza and start conquering planets to sell. King Vegeta marries his queen. *'732 Age' :The birth of Prince Vegeta. *'733 Age' :Bulma, Yamcha and Tien Shinhan are born. *'733 Age May 8th' :Earth's current king, King Furry, is sworn in. *'Approximately 735 Age' :Frieza starts to feel misgivings toward the Saiyans. It begins a period of controlled chaos. *'Unknown date: between 732 and 737 Age' :The birth of Prince Tarble. *'734 Age' :Hoi claims to have started his search of Earth for Tapion. *'736 Age' :Krillin is born. *'737 Age' :The Legendary Super Saiyan Broly is born.Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan :The universe's savior Goku is born. :Broly and his father Paragus are trialed and put to death; they are thrown into a wasteland. :Bardock (Goku's father) and his team conquer Planet Kanassa, ending the Kanassan war. Bardock is given the power of foresight by a Kanassan named Toolo. Zarbon advises Frieza that it would be advantageous to eliminate the Saiyans while he has a chance due to their ability to become stronger, enabling them to be an increasing threat if left alive. Frieza orders for Bardock's squads execution during the Invasion of Planet Meat. Bardock's entire team, except for Bardock himself, is slaughtered by Dodoria and his men on Planet Meat. Bardock arrives and kills them all, with the exception of Dodoria, who nearly kills him. King Vegeta is murdered by Frieza as Zarbon and Dodoria watch. Frieza executes the Genocide of the Saiyans. Bardock attempts an assault on Frieza's ship but is unsuccessful; Frieza then uses a large energy bomb to destroy Planet Vegeta, where almost all the Saiyans are killed. Prince Vegeta and Nappa are informed of Planet Vegeta's destruction. During the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Broly and Paragus managed to survive the destruction due to Broly first utilizing his energy shield. :Goku is placed in a Saiyan Space pod and launched to Earth just as Bardock is landing on Vegeta. Goku lands on Earth and is found by Grandpa Gohan. :Cooler, Frieza's brother allows Goku's space pod to flee as it would be his brothers burden, not his.Cooler's Revenge :Chi-Chi is born. *'738 Age' :Goku hits his head on a rock after falling down a cliff. He stops being a reckless and vicious child and becomes a happy, fun-loving boy. *'739 Age' :A fire spirit is unleashed and sets Pleasant Mountain, where the Ox King and his daughter live in a castle, on fire. The Ox King and his daughter are trapped at the bottom of the mountain. The mountain is renamed Mountain Fry-Pan. *'740 Age' :Oolong is born. :Krillin begins his training at the Orin Temple. :A parasitic organism with mind control abilities, and the racial memory of the Tuffle stored in it, arrived on planet M-2. Dr. Myu finds the parasite, and is taken over by it. He uses the knowledge of advanced technology gained from the memories to begin plans to take over his world. *'743 Age' :Puar is born. *'745-747 Age' :Senbei Norimaki creates Arale and the story of Dr. Slump begins and ends.DBZGT Legacy > Complete Character Guide: A *'747 Age' :Yamcha meets Puar. *'748 Age' :The "immortal" phoenix Roshi was raising dies of food poisoning. Roshi's sea turtle gets lost while gathering mushrooms. *'749 Age' :During the first ten days of April, Bulma enters Senior High School in West City. *'Sometime in 749 Age' :Bulma discovers the 2-Star Dragon Ball in her basement. *'749 Age 22 August' :Bulma discovers the 5-Star Dragon Ball in a cave to the north. Dragon Ball *'749 Age September 1st' :Bulma is on her summer vacation searching for the Dragon Balls. Bulma meets Goku later that day. Bulma discovers that the sphere Goku owned, which he thought contained his grandfather's soul, was actually the 4-Star Dragon Ball. *'749 Age September 2nd' :In the morning, Goku and Bulma meet Master Roshi and he gives them the 3-Star Dragon Ball. *'749 Age September 5th' :Goku stops the reign of the "terrible" Oolong and an old woman gives him the 6-Star Dragon Ball. *'749 Age September 6th' :Goku meets Yamcha for the first time and fights quickly with him, only to have it end in a draw. *'749 Age September 9th' :Goku defeats Yamcha. Master Roshi uses the Kamehameha to put out the flames on Fryingpan Mountain. Unfortunately the blast is too strong and destroys the mountain and the castle. Among the debris, the 7-Star Dragon Ball is found. At about noon, Goku sends Boss Rabbit and his gang to the moon. Shu and Mai steal all but one of the Dragon Balls from Goku and gang. Pilaf summons Shenron at night once the Dragon Balls are gathered. Later, Goku looks at the moon and turns into a Great Ape, destroying Pilaf's castle. *'749 Age September 10th' :Goku and Krillin become Master Roshi's students after finding a maid for him, named Launch. Later, Roshi moves his house to an island and Goku and Krillin prepare for their tough training with the martial arts master. *'749 Age September 11th' :Roshi, Krillin and Launch spend the day in bed due to eating poisonous puffer-fish the night before. *'749 Age September 14th At 4:30 AM' :Goku and Krillin begin their tough training under Master Roshi. They will spend the next eight months training this way. *'749 Age October 2nd' :The second term of school begins at West City Senior High School. *'750 Age' :Capsule Corp entered the world market of auto industry and held 40%, while the Red Ribbon Army held 16%. *'750 Age April 6th' :Goku and Krillin increase the weight of the shells on their backs to 40 kg. to increase the results of their training. *'750 Age April 18th' :Colonel Silver of the Red Ribbon Army begins his search for the Dragon Balls. *'750 Age May 6th' :Goku, Krillin and Roshi leave the Kame House to participate in the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai. *'750 Age May 7th' :The 21st Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Jackie Chun wins. Goku takes second place. :Goku, The Red Ribbon Army, and Pilaf struggle for control of the Dragon Balls. The Red Ribbon Army obtain the 6-Star Dragon Ball from Pilaf's base in the desert. They also get the 5-Star Dragon Ball. Goku and Chi-Chi meet again in the Ox-King's village. *'750 Age May 8th' :In a single day, Goku destroys the Red Ribbon's Muscle Tower in the north. *'750 Age May 9th At 11:02 AM' :Bulma finishes repairing Goku's broken Dragon Radar. Goku and General Blue fight in the sky above Penguin Village. Arale beats Blue by herself. Mercenary Tao kills General Blue with only his tongue in a demonstration of his power. Goku is beaten almost to death by Mercenary Tao at the base of Karin Tower. Goku begins climbing the tower. *'750 Age May 10th' :Summer vacation begins for Penguin Village High School. Goku reaches the top of Korin Tower and begins his training which is to take the Holy Water from Korin. *'750 Age May 12th' :After 3 days of training, Goku finally gets the Holy Water. He's surprised when he finds that it was only plain tap water. It was actually the fighting to get it that made him stronger. Goku kills Tao Pai Pai at the base of Korin Tower and single-handedly destroys the entire Red Ribbon Army. In Fortuneteller Baba's battle arena, Goku is reunited with his dead grandfather. *'750 Age July' :The raining season begins in Namu's village. *'Between 750 and 753 Age' :Goku begins his training which is to run around the world. In Chao village he fights Kinkaku and Ginkaku. Goku meets Chintaiken and and fights Tenron in the Gozen-Jiai contest. Goku enters the Demon World and fights the lord of the Demon World, Shura. Goku saves InoShikaCho and meets Tien Shinhan for the first time. *'753 Age May 5th' :Goku meets Konkichi. Goku swims to Papaya Island where the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai will take place. *'753 Age May 7th' :The 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Tien Shinhan wins. Goku comes in a close second. :Krillin is killed by Tambourine and King Piccolo appears. *'753 Age May 8th' :Celebration of 20 years under the ruler ship of the king of Earth. *'753 Age May 9th' :Goku kills King Piccolo. Piccolo dies and lives again by giving birth to his reincarnation Piccolo. Goku reaches Kami's Palace and trains there for the next three years with Mr. Popo and Kami. *'756 Age May 7th' :The 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament begins. Goku becomes engaged to Chi-Chi after their fight in the tournament. Goku defeats Piccolo and wins the tournament for the first time. Planning for Goku and Chi-Chi's wedding begins, but a mysterious fire erupts and traps Ox-King inside with Chi-Chi's wedding dress. Goku and Chi-Chi must search for the Bancho Fan to put out the magic flames. *'756 Age May 8th' :Chi-Chi learns how to be a good bride from Grandma Hakkake. Goku uses the Basho fan on the flames, but it doesn't work. He finds the flames are a result of a leak in the Furnace of Eight Divinations on the other side of the World. Goku travels to Mount Gogyou, the home of the Furnace of Eight Divinations where he meets his dead grandpa again. He fixes the hole in the bottom of the furnace and the flames cease around Ox-King's castle. Goku and Chi-Chi are married. *'757 Age May' :Goku's first son Gohan is born on the 11th. :The future ruler of Earth, Dende, is born. :Videl, the daughter of Mr. Satan is born. *'761 Age' :Garlic Jr., son of Garlic, gathers the Dragon Balls and wishes for immortality. He opens a portal to the Dead Zone, and is trapped inside of it by Gohan, after a fight with Goku and Piccolo. *'760-770 Age' :Dr. Myuu finds the alien Rilldo and turns him into a Machine Mutant. Rilldo uses his great powers to complete the conquest of planet M2. The Machine Mutants begin gathering energy to be absorbed by Baby. Dragon Ball Z *'Before 761 Age' :The beginning and end of the Tritek war. *'761 Age October 12th' :Raditz arrives to retrieve his brother. Goku and Raditz are killed by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Vegeta and Nappa go into a state of suspended animation in a cold sleep, headed for the planet Earth. *'761 Age Between October and December ' :Gohan begins his survival training. Gohan falls into ancient ruins and finds a robot. After a disaster, the robot is destroyed. Gohan becomes more mature. Yamcha is employed as a professional baseball player. Gohan becomes homesick and tries to escape from his training area and return home. After meeting Pigero and other orphans whose parents where killed in a tsunami, he regains his courage and returns to his training. *'762 Age March' :Krillin, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Tien, and Yajirobe train at Kami's Lookout. *'762 Age April 29th' :Goku arrives at King Kai's planet. *'762 Age May 9th' :Goku finally catches Bubbles. His next training is to hit a cricket, Gregory, with an incredibly heavy hammer. *'762 Age May 23rd' :Goku cracks Gregory on the head with the hammer. *'762 Age May' :Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha make a spiritual travel to the old Vegeta (Plant at the time). They are all easily killed by two weak Saiyans. When they return to their bodies, they all decide to continue training hard. *'762 Age November 2nd' :Goku is resurrected after having completed his training under King Kai. *'762 Age November 3rd' :Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth. They battle the Saibamen, and Yamcha is killed. Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, and Chiaotzu face off against the Saiyan, Nappa. Chiaotzu, Tien, and Piccolo are all killed. The battle between Goku and Vegeta ends in a draw. :A micro-sized robot made to look like an insect is deployed by Dr. Gero to collect blood samples from the strongest fighters for use in the construction of Cell. *'762 Age November 4th' :Goku, Krillin and Gohan are hospitalized in the East City Hospital. *'762 Age November 7th' :Krillin and Gohan leave the hospital. *'762 Age November 9th' :The reconstruction of Kami's spaceship is completed. *'762 Age Sometime between the 10th-13th???' :Dr. Wheelo is freed from his icy jail, he begins looking for the worlds strongest fighter. He is later defeated by Goku and the other Z Fighters. :Turles invades Earth. Is later defeated by Goku. :Lord Slug arrives on Earth, he is killed by Goku. *'762 Age November 14th' :Bulma completes her lessons in the Namekian language. Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma leave for Namek. *'762 Age November 21st' :Vegeta lands on Frieza Planet #79. *'762 Age December 13th' :Vegeta's injuries are completely healed. He leaves immediately for Namek. *'762 Age December 18th' :Vegeta, Cui, Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan all land on Namek at about the same time. Goku leaves for Namek. Dende takes Krillin to meet Guru. Piccolo, Tien, Chaiotzu, and Yamcha arrive at King Kai's planet and begin their training there. Goku's spaceship gets trapped in the gravity of the star Alpha H-Z. By using the Kamehameha he is able to escape a fiery demise. *'762 Age December 19th' :Vegeta steals a Dragon Ball from a Namekian village. Zarbon defeats Vegeta and takes his beaten body to Frieza's ship to heal him for interrogation. *'762 Age December 20th' :Vegeta is healed; he tricks Frieza and steals his five Dragon Balls. He fights Zarbon for the second time and executes him. Krillin takes Gohan to meet Guru. By Frieza's order, the Ginyu Force's mission to Yardrat is delayed, they leave for Namek. *'762 Age December 23rd' :Goku completes his training under 100 times normal Earth gravity. *'762 Age December 24th' :Captain Ginyu steals the Dragon Balls. Vegeta kills Guldo. Goku arrives on Namek and wipes out the Ginyu Force. Dende uses the Dragon Balls to wish Piccolo back to life. Frieza battles the Z Fighters, but falls to Super Saiyan Goku in the end, after Krillin is killed. Namek explodes. *'763 Age May 3rd' :Krillin and Yamcha are revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. *'763 Age September 9th' :Tien and Chaiozu are revived. The refugee Namekians are transported to New Namek by a wish to the Namekian Dragon Balls. *'763 Age October' :After 5,000 years the Makyo Star approaches Earth and Garlic Jr. is freed from the Dead Zone. But he is again defeated by Gohan and trapped for good in the Dead Zone after the Makiyo Star is destroyed. *'763 Age Exact Date Unknown' :Cell arrives in Trunks's time machine and goes underground to absorb nutrients. :Frieza's cyborg body is completed. *'764 Age August' :Future Trunks arrives. He kills Frieza and his father King Cold. Goku returns to Earth. The Z Fighters learn of an android threat that will surface in three years. :Alternate timeline: Goku returns to Earth and kills Frieza and King Cold."Mystery Revealed" *'764 Age' :Vegeta undergoes gravity training to become a Super Saiyan. A relationship slowly develops between Vegeta and Bulma. Goku and Piccolo attend driving school to get their driver's licenses. *'764-767 Age' :Cooler, Frieza's older brother, arrives on Earth and is defeated by Super Saiyan Goku. *'766 Age' :Trunks is born to Bulma and Vegeta. :Alternate timeline: Future Trunks is born to Bulma and Vegeta. *'766 Age November - December' :Alternate timeline: Goku dies of the heart virus. *'767 Age May 7th' :The 24th Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Mr. Satan is the winner. Videl wins the junior tournament. *'767 Age May 12th' :Android 19 and Android 20 (Dr. Gero) arrive. Goku battles #19 but is stricken with the heart virus. Vegeta shows up and kills #19. Piccolo battles #20 and Future Trunks shows up to help. Android 17, Android 18, and Android 16 are awoken. #17 kills Dr. Gero. The Z Fighters are defeated by the androids 17 and 18. Cell shows up later that day. Piccolo and Kami fuse. Piccolo is temporarily the strongest being in the series. The Cell of the present is destroyed, along with Dr. Gero's underground lab, by Krillin and Trunks. :Alternate timeline: Slightly less powerful but more evil than in the main timeline, Android 17 and Android 18 appear. All the Z Fighters with the exception of Gohan are killed by them. *'767 Age May 15th' :Goku's heart virus is cured by the medicine Trunks brought from the future. :Android 14 and Android 15 are released and battle Goku and Future Trunks. Android 13 arrives shortly after. Trunks and Vegeta kill #14 and #15. #13 absorbs the chips of #14 and #15, and becomes Super Android 13. Goku uses the power of the Spirit Bomb to kill Super #13. :Vegeta and Future Trunks enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *'767 Age May 16th' :Cell reaches his semi-perfect form after absorbing Android #17. Vegeta battles Cell as an Ascended Super Saiyan. He allows Cell reach his perfect form after absorbing Android #18. Perfect Cell defeats Vegeta and then battles Trunks. Despite using his Ultra Super Saiyan power, Trunks is defeated. Goku and Gohan enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *'767 Age May 17th' :Cell announces the Cell Games to the entire World. Goku and Gohan exit the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Piccolo enters it. *'767 Age May 18th' :Piccolo exits the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Vegeta enters it again. Gohan visits Lime's village and saves it from Barbon's evil intentions. *'767 Age May 19th' :Goku and his family go for a picnic. At around noon, Cell single-handedly destroys the Royal Army. Dende becomes Earth's new Guardian. Vegeta exits the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Trunks enters it again. *'767 Age May 20th' :Trunks exits the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *'767 Age Sometime between the 21st-25th' :Paragus arrives on Earth to ask Vegeta to rule the New Planet Vegeta. He also tells of the Legendary Super Saiyan, who has been destroying planets all across the universe. Vegeta, Future Trunks, Gohan, Master Roshi, and Oolong all go to New Vegeta with Paragus. Goku arrives shortly after. They learn that Paragus' son, Broly, is the Super Saiyan. Goku, Gohan, and Trunks do battle with Broly, only to be easily knocked around. Piccolo arrives and joins the fight. Vegeta also soon comes to his senses and joins the fight. Everyone gives their energy to Goku and he re-opens Broly's wound, nearly killing him. They escape the destruction of New Vegeta, and unfortunately, so does Broly. *'767 Age May 26th' :At noon the Cell Games begin. Goku battles Cell. He forfeits the match, and tells Gohan to battle. Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. Goku dies a second time by teleporting himself to King Kai's planet and sacrificing himself to save the Earth. Cell survives and returns stronger then ever. Gohan and Cell collide Kamehameha waves. Gohan is able to overpower Cell, and completely destroys him for good. :Bojack is released by the impact of Cell's explosion. *'767 Age May 27th' :Future Trunks returns to his future. Goku's funeral is held. *'767 Age Unknown Date' :A Martial Arts Tournament is held by the millionaire X.S. Cash. Gohan and the others enter the competition but it's interrupted by Bojack and his crew who were released when Cell blew himself up on King Kai's planet. Gohan kills Bojack and his team. *'767 Age Between May and June' :Goku visits Grand Kai's planet and meets him. Goku participates in the Afterlife Tournament which was planned in "honor" of King Kai's death. Goku fights Pikkon and is victorious. Baby Trunks takes his first steps. A documentary is broadcast on TV covering the events of the life of the World Champion Mr. Satan. *'767 Age Sometime around November' :Goku's second son, Goten is born around nine months after the Cell Games. *'768 Age' :Doll-taki is employed by Dr. Myu. His task is to gather energy to awaken M2's greatest Machine Mutant, Ruudo. Doll-taki does his job well and gets to work on gathering energy on planet Ruudo. *'770 Age' :Krillin and Android 18 get married. *'771 Age' :Krillin and Android 18's daughter, Marron is born. *'773 Age' :Supreme Kai and Kibito travel to Earth to search for the sphere in which Majin Buu is sealed. *'774 Age March 28th' :Gohan finishes the first grade level at Orange Star High School. *'774 Age April 7th' There's a sighting of the Gold Fighter in Satan City. Gohan begins the second grade level at Orange Star High School. He meets Videl. Gohan meets Bulma at 3 p.m.. She works on a transformation suit for him so he can disguise himself when fighting crime. She finishes at 5 p.m.. Gohan appears for the first time. *'774 Age April 8th' Videl discovers that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman. *'774 Age April 9th' Gohan teaches Videl how to fly. East Kai checks out Goku's training. *'774 Age April 10th' Vegeta finds out that Trunks is able to transform into a Super Saiyan. *'774 Age April 20th' Videl masters the bukujutsu technique. *'774 Age Sometime between April 20th - May 6th.' Goten, Trunks, and Videl search for the Dragon Balls. They encounter Broly. Gohan arrives and battles Broly only to be easily defeated. Gohan, Goten, and a spiritual form of Goku blast Broly into the Sun with a combined Kamehameha wave. *'774 Age May 7th' The 25th Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Goku returns to Earth for a single day to compete in the tournament. Supreme Kai asks for the Z Fighters help in stopping Babidi from releasing Majin Buu. Vegeta kills Pui Pui, Goku kills Yakon, Gohan battles Dabura, but the match ends in a draw. Vegeta is turned into an evil disciple of Babidi. He battles Goku, but the match is stopped when they sense that Majin Buu has been released. Vegeta battles Buu and sacrifices his life trying to defeat him. Goku suggests the Fusion technique to defeat Buu. Goku battles Buu as a Super Saiyan 3, but retreats as he wanted the fusion of Goten and Trunks to be the one who kills Buu. Buu kills Babidi. Due to turning Super Saiyan 3, Goku is forced to return to the after-life early. Gohan mistakenly frees Rou Dai Kaioshin from the Z Sword. Rou Dai Kaioshin begins the ceremony to unleashing Gohan's sleeping power. Buu befriends Mr. Satan and a puppy named Bee. Buu's evil and good sides split, causing the creation of the more powerful, Super Buu. Buu kills almost every single being on Earth. *'774 Age May 8th' The fusion of Goten and Trunks, Gotenks battles Super Buu. Gotenks defuses, but Gohan arrives and easily thrashes Buu around using his new awoken powers. Piccolo and Gotenks are absorbed by Buu. Elder Kai gives Goku his life allowing him to return to Earth. Buu absorbs Gohan. Vegeta returns to Earth with the help of Uranai Baba. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Vegito, and effortlessly pick Buu apart. Vegeta rips the Good Buu out of Super Buu, causing him to revert into his original form, Kid Buu. Kid Buu destroys the Earth. Goku and Vegeta battle Buu on the world of the Kai's. Porunga restores the Earth. Vegeta's life is restored when all of the good people who died are wished back to life. Goku destroys Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb. *'Approximately 774 Age' Tapion is released from his music box. Along with him, the evil monster Hirudegarn. The Z Fighters battle Hirudegarn. Super Saiyan 3 Goku kills the monster with the Super Ryu Ken. Tapion gives his sword to Trunks, and leaves in Bulma's time machine. *'774 Age September 7th' Shenron erases everyone's memories of Buu. *'776 Age' Tarble and Grey arrive on Earth. *'777 Age' Gohan' '''and Videl are married. *'778 Age May 7th''' The 26th Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Mr. Satan is the winner. Mr. Buu comes in second. *'778 Age' Bulla is born to Vegeta and Bulma. Capsule Corp dominates the industry with 48% of the market. *'780 Age' Pan is born to Gohan and Videl. *'780 Age' Alternate timeline: Future Gohan is killed by the androids. :Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time. *'781 Age May 7th' The 27th Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Mr. Satan wins. Buu comes in second place. *'784 Age May 7th' The 28th Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Goku leaves with Uub to train him. *'784 Age' Alternate timeline: Future Trunks takes a time machine back to the year 764. He comes back after warning the Z Fighters about the android threat. *'785 Age' :Alternate timeline: Future Trunks takes the time machine back to year 767 to help the Z Fighters battle the androids, and to find a way to defeat them in his time. :Cell alternate timeline: Future Trunks returns after the defeat of the androids in the main timeline, with their blueprints. He manages to deactivate and destroy them in his time. :Alternate timeline: Future Trunks returns after the defeat of Perfect Cell in the main timeline, and kills the androids. *'788 or 791 Age' :Cell alternate timeline: Future Trunks is killed by the newly awoken Cell. Cell uses the machine to go back to year 763 in order to absorb Androids 17 and 18.Dragon Ball manga, Vol. 30, #358''Dragon Ball'' manga, Vol. 31, #363 :Alternate timeline: Future Trunks plans to take a trip back to tell the Z Fighters he defeated the androids some years ago, but is instead confronted by the newly awoken Cell, who he effortlessly kills. Dragon Ball GT *'794 Age' Goku, Pan, and Trunks blast off into outer space to search for the Black Star Dragon Balls. After 9 months in outer space, Goku meets Bebi. Bebi is outnumbered so he escapes to Earth where he takes control of almost every person and becomes more powerful. Bebi uses the Black Star Dragon Balls to create Planet Tsufuru in Earth's orbit. *'794 Age' Goku reaches Super Saiyan 4. Goku and Bebi partake in a titanic battle which ends with the death of Baby and the destruction of the Tsufuru race. The Earth explodes and Piccolo dies. Dr. Gero and Dr. Myu team up in the depths of Hell. *'795 Age' A brainwashed Android 17 kills Krillin. The brainwashed and new Android 17s combine to form Super 17. Goku and Android 18 defeat Super 17. The Dragon Balls crack and the Shadow Dragons are released. Most of Shadow Dragons are all defeated. Syn Shenron absorbs all seven Dragon Balls. Goku battles Omega, only to be severely out classes. Vegeta arrives and ascends to Super Saiyan 4. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Gogeta, but defuse early. Goku kills Omega Shenron with the Universal Genki Dama. Shenron returns to normal and grants one last wish as long as Goku goes with him. The eternal dragon then flies off with Goku. Goku stops to say good bye to all the Z Warriors. The Dragon Balls are absorbed into Goku's body, and Goku is not seen for around 100 years. *'Before 896 Age' Goku Jr. is born. *'Early 896 Age' Goku Jr. goes on a journey to find the Dragon Balls. He meets his great great grandfather Goku on the way. *'Summer 896 Age' Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. are fighting in which may be the 64th world tournament. :Pan spots her Grandfather but is unable to catch up with him. The final episode of the Dragon Ball series ends with flashbacks to the series most memorable moments. Dragonball Online *'1000 Age' :Nameks, Majins and Yardratians migrate to Earth. :Earth is divided into pieces by the Dark Eye. Distant future *'1967 Age' Caterpy is due to hatch from his cocoon. See also *Dragon Ball alternate timelines Notes and references External links *Dragon Ball Z Timeline Category:Timeline Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Lists Category:Dragon Ball GT